Human blood forms clots to stop bleeding from wounds. Sometimes, however, it is desirable to stop bleeding and facilitate clotting faster than the human body can achieve on its own. To clot blood more quickly, medical personnel sometimes use sponges made of hemostatic agents. These sponges may be referred to as hemostatic sponges. Some hemostatic sponges may be brittle and prone to cracking and/or may fail to adhere effectively to a wound site in some circumstances.